


Musical Kov Disco Cero - The beginning

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: The Musical Kov [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonney died, F/M, Love, M/M, Missing, Multi, Musical, Romance, She was important tho, That's the only death, lawzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: One more year has ended in the exclusive school led by nothing more and nothing less than Emporio Ivan-Kov, maximum representative in the music industry. Its students, talented students, present an event worthy of its fame while nostalgia comes to the life of each one of the members of the school. The death of a student who promised to be the next big star affects everyone in unsuspected ways ... Especially the two men who were in love with her.Roronoa believed that he would never again want to write a song for anyone ... Until he could hear him sing.Trafalgar Law x Roronoa Zoro {Main Ship} -  Zoro x Bonney {Mention}





	1. DISCO CERO. Track 00

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**Musical Kov**

****

[DISCO CERO. Track 00 - Roronoa Zoro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEJz3-eJbPw)

 

**“Today, too, the only thing real is my loneliness.**

**If I go see you now, I'll surely end up crying”**

.

.

.

 

Sanji leaves the stage with a bitter feeling in his mouth. There is frustration in his face, and his own voice denotes the discomfort that feel at that moment. His presentation was impeccable. He could not forgive himself for ruining such an important event for what he feels...

She would never have forgiven him.  

Sigh while loosening the perfect knot of his tie. He runs a hand through his hair, messing it up. He gets rid of the thin black bag, takes a cigarette out of his pocket and in the lighter before placing the previous one on his lips. The sound of the applauses fills the silence in which it is immersed.

There are so many things going through his mind, and at the same time nothing manages to hold his attention for too long. Neither the penalty of loss, nor the fury for his inability to accept what has already happened.

"  _She's not going to come back_  " he says, frowning "  _She will not come back ..._    _And he will not forgive you either_  "

Outside the dressing room he clearly listens as a new wave of applause, they echo throughout the auditorium. As expected, his colleagues have done a spectacular job.

"  _Your mind should be there ... You should be there,_  " he says, before putting the cigarette butt against the nearest wall.

He can almost hear a laugh at his side, at his expression of annoyance.

His heart shrinks with that familiar feeling.

Leave the dressing room at the same time as the that idiot low stage. They do not even cross glances. Their relationship was never good, and it will not improve now.

They pass one next to the other.

He back to the great event, the other with clear intention to leave immediately.

Nami passes by, running after him, trying to stop it, to Sanji’s total displeasure.

He flicks his tongue while listening them discuss.

He looks at them out of the corner of his eye just before going back on stage.

And he sees her there. Smiling at him. Calling his name.

His expression darkens even more.  

_"She is not here._ _She is not going to return..."_

He forces himself to look away, before cross the threshold.

_"A dead never comes back "_

.

.

.

 

 

Emporio Ivankov looked at the letter in his hands for a long time. At the beginning, being received in his office by his partner was especially satisfying, given the workload they had had during the past few weeks while they were planning the end-of-the-year concert. Perhaps he must have guessed, from the second that the eyes of others looked at him, that this courtesy was not just a visit of pleasure.

— You should open it, if you want to know what is inside — the other comments, with a quiet voice, the glass of red wine in hand — I think that is done by receiving correspondence ...

Iva-sama frowns.

— Do not take me for an idiot — he responds, in an irritated voice.

He knows what to do, but he does not know if he has the mental strength to do it.

— You have not heard from them in a long time ... Nobody has done it ... They are...

— They were, honey ... Although certainly ... They will always be.

The other rolls his eyes, leaves the glass on his side and leans towards the other with a familiarity that only gives the years at his side.

— The best musicians the industry has seen ...

Ivankov smiles barely, leaning back in the chair in front of his desk, soon feels the other settling into his lap. His legs on both sides of his body.

The hands playing with his hair reassure him.

— If she is coming to me, it must be something important...  

His partner nods, before leaving a kiss on his chin.

— It's just about the most powerful family the music industry has ever known ...

The oldest loose a laugh, while taking on even perfectly sealed.

— Please, Inazuma... We are the most powerful family.

The furred one lets something escape   like a snort.

— Two people...

— You are all the family I need — responds immediately Iva-sama smiling at him, then open the letter.

The body of the other next to his all the courage he need.

Read the content so quickly that he almost believes that his eyes may start to burn right there.

Then he remains silent.

— Iva?

The soft call of his partner makes him return to the mainland.  

— We... Can we accept one more student?  

Inazuma frowns momentarily.

— I do not think we can...   But, with the departure of Ace and the guys ... Maybe we could afford it ... Is it ...?

— It's not about her at all... That little rascal ...  

When the other extends the letter, he reads it immediately, understanding in the act what happens through the mind of the other.

 

_"Dear_    _director._

_I'm sorry to use my parents' name to reach you._   _I am aware that this year the registration dates were postponed due to lack of resources, and the few places have_ _been occupied by former students, however, I am interested in joining your institution._  

_I think you understands_   _that_   _with my family, I'm not a simple amateur._   _I am aware of the talent that I have by birth, and you are certainly aware that both of them thought me well._

_I know that my income will be of benefit to both parties._

_Right now I am on the other side of the country, but do not doubt that I will appear soon in your facilities._    _I will be honored to learn from you. My parents would not have been anything without your intervention, after all._

_I trust your discretion to include me in your lists by the same name I’m using here, and not with my father name._   _Even if the media does not know my full name, a single rumor could end the privacy that my mother_ _has longed for_.

_No one should know who my parents are... I hope you can understand it._

_Trafalgar Law "_

 

Once he finished, the shorter one looked at him with the question written on his face.

— Do you trust me to keep the secret? — questioned, amazed

— I trust you this because I know that I just cannot do it alone, love ... — he replied, serious, while his hands wrapped the body of other. He hid his face on the minor's shoulder  

Inazuma stroked his hair calmly.

— Everything will be fine ... If he is as talented as his parents ...

— That's what I fear, dear. If he's any like them ... I can hardly protect him.  If I’m right on that, his mother will hate me.

—She loved you once, Iva. You were for her. You were their friend.

—Yes. **I was.**

.

.

.

 

Roronoa Zoro observed the tomb of the woman he loved with an empty expression on his face. What was the point of continuing to live if she was not there?

What did their dream mean, if she was not there to share it?

He built everything around her. His life. His future ... And now ... There was nothing left on earth for him.  

**"You're a selfish bastard!"**

The bitter memory of the strongest fight he had had with the blonde hits his silence.

**"She wanted you to sing, to write. She loved that about you! And do not you care!?"**

Close his eyes.

To sing. To write. 

To live.

Without her...

It did not make sense at all.

**"Do what you want then, you selfish bastard!"**

He did not want to give up his place in the Institute, nor did he want to continue working for a show for which he did not want to be part of.

He knelt in front of her, while feeling loneliness more intense than ever.

_"Someday we will be famous, Zoro"_ he remembered that she told him, while they were watching the audience from outside on a secluded bench in the crowded center of the facilities  _"Our names will be there ... We will be great, like the_   _Shichibukais_   _"_

He had barely smiled, infected by her ambition.  

_"But until then..._    _We will settle for giving the best shows that_   _Iva have never seen "_

_"We will not be in the institute forever, B..._  " he remembers he said, and then he listened to her voice with such clarity that it's like having her by his side

_"The time we have ... I want us to use it_ _in the Musical_   _Kov._   _Do you promise to do it? Together or not…"_

Zoro wanted to bury his face in the ground.  

— I promise ... — he whispered.  

They would be the best shows the world knew ... Even if he did not want to sing there anymore.

.

.

.

 

 


	2. DISCO UNO. Track 01

**Musical Kov**

[ **DISCO CERO. Track 01 - Jewerly Bonney** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bHm0yV_z6s&index=3&list=PLQMwsKELFVgCjvrLNxzzSSBaGeCDyEvCC&t=30s)

 

**_"Imagine me and you, I do_ **

**_I think about you day and night, it's only right_ **

**_To think about the one you love and hold it tight_ **

**_So happy together"_ **

_._

_._

_._

 

Roronoa Zoro drummed his fingers against the soft wood of the desk where he was leaning. In front of him, scattered notebooks, pens of the most different, pencils and erasers, followed the same path. His gaze went from the disaster he had mounted, to the notes before him. He took the pencil between his fingers more forcefully when he returned to write, he frowned at what he placed and turned the object to then erase with more force than necessary. He released the air in a frustrated moan when the blade broke before his violence.

A laugh behind him made him leave his job. Behind him, his girlfriend looked at him with a nonchalant expression. Zoro frowned before running a hand across his face, deciding that, at that very moment, he would not devote a minute more to all that frustration that prevented him from writing something decent.

— Did you finish?   — Bonney asked amused, knowing that it was not close to the case.

Zoro muttered an insult that she responded with more amused smiles, approaching. He rolled his eyes when his girl's hands were lost in his hair, stroking his head. Sometimes he hated the gesture, and many others, like now, let him calm down ... Oh, blessed was Bonney, who played with him as she pleased.

— I have not formed a single verse   — he said, resigned, hugging her around the waist, sticking more to her — And Marco does not stop pressing me with it ... If he wanted so much a new song, he had to write it himself ...

Bonney tried not to laugh.

— Marco? Our Marco? Please, Zoro... It's easier for you to ask Luffy to write something original ... Although, on second thought... I do not know if it's a good bet. I know Marco will win on that.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. Sometimes he did not understand half of what he said.

— The music is excellent. I grant him that ... But creating lyrics for a track already done is a torture— he growled, irritated.

The pink-haired nodded, agreeing with him. Of course it was more complicated, but both wanted to do just that... Maybe not 100%. They wanted to be famous, singers known all over the world. If it was thanks to his own verses, what could be better than that? He looked at the other man's work, made a slight grimace, and pulled one of his hands away from his head to reach for a pencil.

Zoro watched her do it in silence, then smiled when she made him let go a little, moving to settle into his lap. The elder did not argue when she sat on his legs, or when her attention remained on the leaves. He put his arms around her, enjoying her closeness.

_“I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies_

_You know, I'm trying hard to take it back”_

— Why do you always apologize?   — questioned, curious to see her progress.

Bonney hid a smile.

— I'm terrible at that, and I will sorry forever   — she explained, as if that made everything clearer.

As always, for Zoro, that was enough. He left a kiss on her neck and looked at her for another moment. She started to hum a completely different song later, one that he already knew. Bonney used to sing it all the time. Her boyfriend could not help but smile when he heard her. They exchanged glances from time to time, then words, discussing the arrangements of what she created. The inspiration returned to Zoro when she explained the idea she had. With renewed encouragement, and his beloved muse at his side, both continued writing the song that had caused so much trouble to the major. It was like that most of the time. Although separately Bonney was the one who stood out with his writing talent, when she joined Zoro they gave results that they would never have achieved alone. Bonney hummed for a long time, after feeling both satisfied with the result, and the other sang in a low voice, listening to her.

His girlfriend was sometimes a hopeless romantic, but he was not saved from being too... It was their song. One of the most famous in the history of insurance. But what was he going to do? He smiled when she kissed his forehead, and surrounded her with more force.

_"So happy together"_

In moments like that, Zoro forgot how sad that particular song really was-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Imposing, his footsteps echoed through the corridors of the compound as he moved through the corridor towards the only man he dared to trust when it came to something serious enough. Jewelry Bonney stifled a resigned sigh when her hand reached the glass door in front of her, looking through it at the manly figure who in different circumstances would have made her smile. She feigned total tranquility by drawing joy on his face. If the voice drew the blond from his concentration, he raised his face to look at her first with surprise and immediately with happiness.

— Hey, Sanji. You hid here all day? I've been looking for you for hours!

The man smiled broadly.

— Absolutely no, Bon-chan. I just got here recently, actually ...   — commented, fun.

He was not naive enough to believe that she really spent so much searching. He did not have any of that, for once, she was totally honest. Bonney did not comment when he returned his attention to the device in front of him, knowing that she would not be upset if he continued what he had done before. They had known each other for a long time, and they were dedicated to the same thing. She better than anyone else knew what it was like to dedicate itself 100% to their profession.  

Sanji pressed a button so that the song on the list will begin to play. He felt somewhat proud when he glanced sideways at the expression in the youngest, who after a few seconds raised an eyebrow in his direction.  

— So in the end you convinced her   — observed, surprised, smiling sarcastically.

Preparing a duet was not easy. By itself it was an achievement that Sanji had the guts to even try ... But knowing that he had managed to join the best dancer of the generation was quite an event. Nami was not known for sharing the stage. She was a complete star, who never needed a partner to show off.  

— I feel like I made a pact with the devil   — admitted he, allowing to confess with her.

They had that kind of relationship where they could be completely honest with each other, Sanji always thought so. All his adolescence and his current adulthood revolved around her. He was deeply in love. Totally.

— It's what you've done. I do not doubt it… Nami does not like you so much, and I do not blame her ...  

The mockery on her lips did not offend him.  

— She is not the big thing either — grumbled, although both knew that Nami did have reasons to be crowned as _"The Greatest_ " on whatever she wanted.

Bonney chuckled softly. Although she felt quite comfortable then, it did not go unnoticed for the older one as a note of sadness escaped her tone. Sanji moved his hands away from the player where it still read _"Unknown Track, Nami & Sanji,"_ and then turned completely to allow himself to be seen face to face. In those minutes, he had had a very strange feeling of her, but he had let it go by noticing her acting with the same naturalness as always. Although it was she, his Bonney, the one he loved so much, he still felt something strange. A strange sensation clustered in his chest and he could not understand what it was that demanded so insistently that he solve it quickly, because he would not have another chance.

— Bonney? — muttered softly, approaching the few steps away, she looked up.

She did not even remember when she pulled her eyes away from him, feeling that he would discover all the secrets just by observing her.

— Is everything okay?   — questioned carefully, taking the child's face with both hands.

The woman did not shy away from his contact. There was something in the warmth of his touch that managed to appease the war of thoughts that had begun in her mind, in addition to calming the ocean of emotions that struggled to escape her chest. Sanji felt a lump in his throat when she settled between his palms, and closed his eyes. He did not dare to say anything. He had the feeling that if he spoke any word, she would burst into tears immediately.

— Everything is fine, San ~ ji — affirmed, chanting his name with a certain lightness that did not help the tense atmosphere, the smile when opening her eyes just reassured him — I'm fine   — she affirmed, while one of his hands reached the opposite.

The blond felt that he was blushing slightly because of the shame. Yes. She had that effect on him. A thing so absurd for others, and yet, in him, it left him without weapons. Bonney pulled his hands away slowly, he obeyed the gesture in silence. When he felt something touching his chest, he could see that she was putting a large notebook on it. He recognized it immediately. Bonney, like her boyfriend, was a well-known singer-songwriter within the institution. It was not little to say that among women, she was the only one who had an absurd facility when it came to composing songs. Many of the letters that came to the closing concerts of the school came from that head of his girl... From her and his boyfriend. Musical Kov has become their show.

— Bo…?   — murmured, surprised, taking the object by inertia more than by being able to process it, deposited in his hands calmly.

Since the day he had met her, many years ago, Bonney always wrote things there. Sanji could not count the days he had to watch her write, nor explain how, after so much, she managed to keep using just the same object. He was jealous about it too. Only her eyes had looked into those pages where verses were hidden that never came to be heard by others ... He insisted so much on seeing them that he ended up giving up. Including Roronoa surrendered with it! In that case... Then... Why? Why was she letting go? Why did he give it so easily? Why him, of all?

— I'm going on a trip soon— she commented, answering the questions that the blond did not need to express, his eyes demanded answers alone — I was preparing something for Zoro, so I cannot trust him. Not until it's finished ... It's for his 25th birthday.

Sanji could not contain the grimace, she did not bother.

— 25? Bonney, that's too much advance. How many do you have now? twenty? 21? — questioned, confused, but without releasing what he considered the child's diary.

— Will turn 23 the next month — she reminded him, with a smile, but that light did not reach her eyes — Trust me, it takes time before cooking ... You do not go and write something special in one day, Sanji.

The blonde rolls his eyes, smiling.

— You do it ... You always did— comments, amused, ignoring the warning in his chest — The last time was last week, is not it? I think that Bart was very grateful for your help, he was shouting about it from the rooftops ... He loves the song you wrote.

Bonney looked at him with a frown.

— Did he do it?  — she growled, letting out the air with force — Even when I asked him to keep his mouth shut... Seriously, that of his boyfriend being a loudmouth is sticking   — she whispered, resentful.

Sanji looked at him with confusion written on his face.

— Boyfriend? He doesn’t…

Bonney looked at him before denying it, downplaying it. His gaze focused on the cream-colored notebook, a tone that was worn out over the years, and her expression softened noticeably as the previous conversation was forgotten for both.

— You 'll take good care of this for me, right?   — questioned, looking up to observe it seriously, but at the same time with supplication in the lilac orbs

— With my life, dear. If it's precious to Boney-chan, even for the stupid boyfriend you have, I will not let anyone lay a hand on it ...   — swore, with total security.

Her radiant smile made it worthwhile to commit to it.

— Thanks, Sanji   — He said in a tone that seemed the strangest to the other, by the time he could understand what was happening he felt her arms surrounding him tightly.

— Bonney!? — exclaimed almost alarmed, the surprise he felt was remarkable.

She recovered in seconds, moving away. She turned without saying a word and went to the door, with the other taking a step to follow him:

— I'll miss you so much, you know? — she said, causing him to stop on the spot, she turned over his shoulder, and he felt panic at her tears. — Please... Tell him I love him, okay? He need to sing one last time. So he can find him.

Sanji just looked at him in horror.

— Where will you go?   — questions, but does not answer — Bonney!

— This never happened Sanji. It’s a secret. Do not go around spreading it, okay?

The blond had managed to make his legs move then, his arm taking hers at the last second. He tried to strengthen his grip to stop her, but his last words left him frozen.

— I'm sorry I did not reciprocate the way you wanted… But I do love you, Sanji. I will always do.

The blonde's brain seemed to short-circuit, because from there, Sanji could not tell what the hell had happened. Remember that he heard the door close. He watched her go, become a point in the distance. He disappeared through the doors of the entrance to the compound... And he was still there. He did not know at what point he began to embrace the notebook in force, or when he squatted on the floor, hiding from everything and everyone, taking refuge in himself.  

 

.

.

.

.

 

He listened vaguely, as he had been doing for the last 24 hours, as the whistle gave way to initiate his movements. His mind was totally disconnected from his body. His arms and legs tried to perform the movements mechanically, but because it was a choreography that did not dominate yet, the result was hardly more than disappointing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his reflection, he was not surprised at how gloomy his expression was, nor the anger of the woman beside him, looking at him with irritation.

— What the hell is wrong with you today, Sanji?   — questioned annoyed, moving away from him after a bad step, he was about to collide with her.

Nami went to the player and stopped the music with an annoyed expression. It was a little less than two months before the closing of the course activities, and, due to the insistence of the blonde, she agreed to make a presentation with him that, for the short time, was far from what was expected of both. She could not understand it. Sanji, who was not a saint of his devotion for his flirtatious attitude to everyone, was an excellent dancer. Nami could tell that he was even the best of that generation. He significantly improved his vocal ability and now recognized him as a potential artist, however, on that special day, he was just a damn kid with dreams way too big for him. He did not coordinate. He did not sing. He was unable to move to the beat, and he forgot the lyrics of a song she knew he mastered. It was already a hit! Nami was tired. She sighed, swallowing her pride before approaching again, aware of the bitterness that surrounded him since the same moment she saw him.

— Is everything okay?   — she asked, with a somewhat suspicious voice.

They were not close at all, could hardly be called friends. They studied in the same school, they belonged to the same generation, they shared several classes together, they even rehearsed together from time to time! However, they did not trust each other at all.

— I ...   — wanted to say the blond, but was silent after a few seconds.

She stifled a moan of frustration. In his posture her dislike was noted.   She turned her back on him and approached one of the chairs at the back of the room, where her bag and a bottle of water, as well as her jacket, rested on the back of the chair. She was putting on the warm navy blue cloth when whispers were heard outside the studio. She looked up, peering through the glass doors   — taking advantage of what was left in front of her —. Her eyes opened like dinner plates.

— Sanji ...   — exclaimed, calling him.

The blonde, still sad, looked at her. When he saw her so upset he felt a little worried. He took a step in her direction, slow, but she moved faster, walking to the door without stopping any longer.

— It's Zoro. Out ... Blood   — she said hurriedly, before running, after the initial shock passed.

It was the older man's turn to be surprised, but it took him much less seconds to go to meet him.

As he left the dance studio he could look down the hall. In other classrooms that had the same use, the rest of the students also evacuated the site, their eyes on the disturbed young man who entered the school, without seeing them. The nerves felt in the air, and the tension left a heavy and suffocating environment. Sanji continues to wonder how he managed to be the first to react, advancing with long steps but not as fast as he would have expected.

— Zoro? What happened? Bonney ... Where's Bonney!?   — He demanded to know, when he reached it, he took it by the shoulders with force.

Sanji did not even notice that he was shaking him too hard until he felt hands on his body, putting him away from the other. The heat of a body behind him indicated the presence of another person, but he did not pay attention.

— Damn you, idiot. Where is Bonney!?   — he repeated, anticipating that what he wanted to know would not like him.

It was a joke. It had to be. A very elaborate one.

— Sanji! Take it easy!   — ordered the strong voice of Ace, who was the one who separated him from the green-haired, latter, being then removed in turn from both by the best friend of the black haired, Sanji distinguished the calm voice of Marco asking what had happened, if he was hurt, but for the blond, none of that was important.

The eyes of the rest followed on them, and the constant murmurs throughout the room gave rise to the appearance of the director of the school at the end of one of the corridors, who approached the prodigy of the school with quick steps. Sanji became desperate when he noticed that he was still silent.

— Let go of me, Ace!   — he shouted, when he noticed that he was taking it hard, preventing him from moving

Soon another pair of arms had to hold him back.

— I'm going to kill you, marimo!   — swore, when he felt his eyes stinging, he did not want to believe it.

He did not need to say it.

— Zoro-chan ... What happened?   — Iva-sama then asked his star pupil, who only then raised his eyes, after feeling the almost maternal touch on his shoulder, and a caress on his face.

— Tell me where Bonney is!   — the blond continued fighting, while Ace and Kid tried to stop him, a few meters away, next to the little boy, Marco examined the body of the youngest.

His clothes were full of blood, now dry, but there was no scratch. His face was hurt, but it was not possible that that amount was just for it. He felt a knot in the throat. When he raised his eyes he found a pair of silver eyes, which looked at the scene in silence.  

— Calm down!   — repeated pissed, Ace to the dancer, sensing that it would get out of hand.

— She died! Is in it?   — Sanji shouted, tears gathering in his eyes, and the arms that wrapped around him tensed deeply. — Answer me, Zoro!

In the silence that provoked the accusation of the blond dancer, the barely audible murmur of the young man rose above the cowering hearts.  

— Bonney...   — began, his voice trembled, and it sounded scratchy like never — Bonney... She...   — said — A car ...

He did not need to finish the sentence. He could not do it either. His eyes got wet suddenly. Reality hit him with violence, a force even more brutal than the one that Sanji had stopped exercising among his captors, who held their breath. The authoritative voice of the calm Marco rose then.

— Stop it!   — bellowed, towards Usopp and Luffy, who barely had to look to their side, to the figure that crossed them, before understanding it.

The children had no chance against the imposing figure of the irate older brother, and it was not until Bartolomeo intervened, slowing him down, that Drake felt his steps stop. He looked with uncontrolled fury at the young man, but he returned the gesture with the same pain as the other. 

— They could not do anything, Drake ...  

Sanji felt himself let go slowly, and sank into place. He knew that it would have ended up on the ground had it not been because some arms surrounded him, supporting his weight. He tried to turn a deaf ear, but nobody said anything. Nobody spoke. Nobody but him ... That stupid marimo.

— How did you get here?   — Inazuma asked slowly, after exchanging a look with his husband, who was biting his lips — The ambulance...? Where did they take her?

Roronoa denied slightly, feeling the mouth dry. He did not feel real at all. I could not be.

— They allowed me to go up with her, because I told them that I was her fiancé ...   — he explained, and it was not a lie at all.

Those who knew them, knew how serious the relationship between them was. That Bonney and Zoro thought about getting married was not unexpected at all. Maybe something they would not suspect of Bonney, but the green haired one never denied something like that. No one there needed to know that he had bought the ring a few days ago.

— The New World Hospital... They said there was not much to do...   — continued, but Drake could barely understand a single word — The operating room...

His sister. His little sister.

— They could not do anything   — Grunted Zoro, wounded, and his voice was filled with anger at any moment, he began to regain consciousness, but the sadness he felt was rapidly becoming a growing need to shout courage — I came in and was not even an hour... They said it was impossible to save her, that the damage was too much ... They had not even closed it ...

Eustass closed his eyes at the image, although disgusted, he clearly observed the impatient man bursting into the surgery room, throwing himself upon the girl's cold body. He felt dizzy. I was sure something like that must have happened.

— We have to call   Croco-chan ... — heard Zoro exclaiming Iva-sama, with a dry tone, denied immediately.

— He's in the hospital ... He, and Doflamingo.

Drake raised his face to recognize the name of his parents. He let out a snort when Barto tried to take a step back to stop him, he got rid of his calmer grip.

— When did you plan to tell me? Why have not they talked to me!?   — demanded to know, angry

Roronoa looked at him angrily, but he felt as sad as the other one.

— Crocodile is shattered. Not even Dofla seems to be himself right now   — he said, in response, making the expression of his brother-in-law show his grief, his face also softened.

Drake did not look at him again after looking away. He muttered a _"I'll go to see my parents"_ that was not addressed to anyone in particular and left quickly, being followed in a few seconds by Marco, who excused himself more formally with the rest by saying " _He cannot go alone to anywhere"._

The corridor was silent, nobody dared to say anything else. The sadness dyed as the sun illuminated at that moment. One Sunday morning, a day that should have been a quiet day. One more day. A crazy day because of the trials. A relaxed day given that it was a weekend. And yet, now it was such a bitter day ...

When the author looked for the one who was watching him insistently, he crossed paths with deep black pits that looked sad and worried. Zoro felt a direct kick in the abdomen when he recognized so many emotions in the wet eyes of Luffy, who refused to drop any tears. He could almost hear his thoughts.  _"Be strong for him, to help him."_ He felt suddenly sick ... When the youngest took a step in his direction, he took a step back in reflection. So similar... Everything in Luffy was so similar to his girlfriend. He felt worse than before.

— I want to go home   — he whispered, in a thread of voice, looking away from the brunette, who gave him one of resignation.

He did not need to think too much to understand what was happening. Bonney joked too much about it. The way they were so identical sometimes. "  _I do not know what to feel_  ..." he remembers that she once commented, a year after meeting "  _It's like seeing me in a very strange mirror_." She sounded sad even though she smiled so much. Luffy pushed those thoughts from his mind.

— I will call dad   — warned, towards his stepbrother, who did not return his gaze.

The brunette did not bother about it, exchanged a glance with Ace before leaving, pulling the phone out of his back pocket. The quick-called number communicated with his parent just after a few seconds. He sighed somewhat relieved when his father answered. He could not imagine communicating with the other man.  

— Yes, it's me... Something has happened...   — warned, moving away from the group, knowing that they could no longer hear him— It's bad, Shanks ...   — he said, using his father's first name, making clear the delicate situation— You need to talk to Mihawk now.

Was there an easy way to carry that conversation with anyone? He really doubted it.

Zoro does not remember exactly who guided him to a seat in the principal's room. Vaguely he hears his voice accept the coffee that is then deposited in his hands, but cannot say whether he took a sip or not. The rest of that day is completely diffuse. The morning, on the other hand, was clear in his memory ... But it was advancing with a sinister speed, no matter how much he tried to stop that violence. He left his house early, more than usual, with a smile on his lips. Then he saw himself entering the mall where he would meet his girlfriend, who scoffed when they met, claiming that it was not his best ideas, since, as expected, he lost nearly 30 minutes looking for her outside the cinema. She looked so radiant, more than usual. And he was happy just by seeing her.

That day they would celebrate 5 years together. Zoro could not wait until nightfall to be able to take her the site he had planned for almost 3 whole months. He would propose. He really was determined to do it. He played nervously with the box in his pocket as they moved down the line to buy tickets. Bonney had insisted on watching a movie that morning, claiming that they enjoyed themselves better at that time, when, unexpectedly, there were fewer people than ever. Zoro accepted what she wanted, as he always did. It made him happy to make her happy. It's that simple ... From there it was something more complicated. She hit him when he kissed her inside the room, but she did not struggle too much to push him away. They laughed. They embraced. They said how much they loved each other. They walked hand in hand as they left. It was not even midday when they decided to go to the park that was a few streets away. Bonney looked anxiously at the streets, then told him that she had the suspicion that they would meet his brother   — who, incidentally, did not hate him at all, but showed no interest whatsoever —, and argued that that could ruin the atmosphere.

Roronoa clearly remembers how he let out a laugh at the fears of the girl, who looked at him angrily before releasing to laugh too. She spoke words that did not seem strange coming from her. "  _You're right ... If we're together before, it does not really matter what happens after, right?_  " He never noticed them. In that instant, she was right, it was all that interested him. They continued walking, then passed a more or less busy street, where large buildings stood imposing. A young man came out of one of them, with his head down, wearing a sweatshirt, his head between the black hood. When the dark-haired boy collided with his girlfriend, and continued to walk without apology, Zoro claimed him out loud, the young man with dark hair did not turn to see them. Bonney whispered under that there was no problem, that he should tried to understand it. When the older one looked at her badly she just said: "  _I do not think it was okay, Zoro, have you seen where he came from?_  " He did not, so his gaze returned to the site. It was a small private clinic. Zoro was about to growl at his girlfriend, to say that even that did not seem like an excuse when she, probably guessing his comment, informed him  _"I heard that there are only patients in a coma ... People who are not expected to ever wake up."_  Then he did not fight anything else. He did not want to be in the shoes of anyone who had a loved one there. The thought suddenly turned sour.

— Do you think the person waiting ...?   — mumbled

— How do you know he is waiting for someone?   — she asked this time, with amusement, but before the look of the other she sighed low before saying   — He will wake up ... Although ... It probably will not be like he was before, not in a while ...

Zoro nodded, looked over his shoulders, the street was long enough to see the figure of the young man who collided with them still in the distance. He did not have a clear picture of him at all, but he smiled a little when he saw something shiny in his ears. It always caused him some grace. He used to call attention with the earring he wore. He returned his eyes to the front, while Bonney pressed closer to him.

— I hope you see him again   — remember she said, looked at her confused, she smiled — To know what will happen to his father...

Zoro observed well on both sides of the street before crossing, the traffic light gave them the way, but he was never cautious enough in the big city. He could not ask his girlfriend anything about what made her think of that man's father, when the sound of the tires grinding against the asphalt alerted them. A block away from both, a vehicle turned violently on the street without slowing down. Roronoa could not even think that it was a miracle that he did not turn aside when he realized that he was going in his direction. By the time he knew it, the same impulse that moved him had jumped faster in his girlfriend, who pushed him out of the way without even thinking about it. The young man's face hit the asphalt directly, but not even the burning pain of the boiling ground stopped him when he rose to the seconds to try to stop what had already happened, trying to ignore the dizziness that he felt. The huge van rolled over the slim body of his future wife, and he could only let out a scream from the back of his throat when he looked at the bloodied hand while distinguishing the pink hair he loved so much bathed in a pool of blood.  

From that moment, everything was blurred, confused. He got up almost crawling with pain and surprise. He ran in his direction as the people around him approached. He heard someone barking instructions everywhere. He did not dare to put a hand on the injured body of his girlfriend. He could only look at him, there, kneeling beside her, her blood soiling his pants, his hands trembling near the hand that was in his direction. There was no life in Bonney's eyes, but he refused to see death in the empty purple orbs. When the paramedics tried to stop him when he got into the ambulance someone said they were engaged. They did not seem to believe him until _he_ showed the box he kept in his pocket. Zoro does not know how long it took to get to the hospital, or if he really did not move a whit when they were in the vehicle. Someone told him something he can’t remember. He only knows he said he will not leave her alone yet. He sees the blurred faces of how many people approach him and pushes him to stop him when they take her away. Watch as Bonney's hand falls off the stretcher, and screams his name until the voice is gone. They force him to wait, and he forces himself to stay calm. Roronoa does not know where he got the strength to call Doflamingo, nor how Doflamingo managed to get there in less than 20 minutes, accompanied by his husband. In the waiting room, he feels eyes that look at him with sorrow, and feels pity. He cannot help but wonder how they dare to see him that way... Until the doctor who took Watch as Bonney's hand falls off the stretcher, and screams his name until the voice is gone. They force him to wait, and he forces himself to stay calm. She does not know where she got the strength to call Doflamingo, nor how Doflamingo managed to get there in less than 20 minutes, accompanied by her husband. In the waiting room, he feels looks that look at him with sorrow, and feels pity. He cannot help but wonder how they dare to see him that way… Until the doctor who took his girlfriend goes out. Too soon for the taste of men, and so serious that he does not need to say it. Roronoa has jumped in the direction of where he leaves, neither Doflamingo nor Crocodile try to stop him. The first one too busy trying to keep him husband in one piece, while he feels him crumble in his arms. Zoro opens door after door violently, until it arrives. And there she is ... On the operating table. Open Bloodied Dead.

She is gone.

None of those present move when they observe it. A nurse takes a step to stop him, but the anesthesiologist stops him, shaking his head gently. Zoro throws himself to embrace the body that feels just cold. His blood stains every corner of his clothes, but none of that may interest him less. He speaks to her. He begs her. And, as a joke in life, he wants her to be in a coma. He demands to be the one who leaves that stupid place, colliding with another couple as he wait for just one miracle. Just be he who waits with a lost look for that person to wake up. Let him be the one who has hope, even if no one else has it. No matter the cost. And scream. He screams refusing to accept it. He screams because he cannot stand it. That pain, that sadness. They leave him only seconds after looking at him, and Zoro listens only to his laments until the doors open with the same or more force than his minutes ago. Listen to Crocodile's choked voice, and a whimper of surprise that he knows belongs to the blond stoic. And he feels imbecile. More than ever. His daughter. The one they trusted... He was unable to protect her. He does not fight when the desolate father arrives at his side, but he looks at him with pain when even torn apart, he tries to cheer him up. That's wrong. He should be the one who tries to comfort him. He decides to keep everything in his chest, and moves away from his body as if he were burning. And he really feels that it is that way. Her touch hurts. That cold burns. A few steps away. His back hits the chest of the taller one, looks over his shoulder. Doflamingo does not take his eyes off the most traumatic scene that any father could witness. They could not stop them. Neither did he know how to stop himself. When the doctor said he died... When he gave faith that there was no way to save her. Neither Croco nor he thought. And now they were there... Everything was real. His fear made real. Roronoa felt smaller than ever beside that man, and with his body still trembling, his hands more than any other part, he took out the gift he wanted to deliver that night... Doflamingo barely looked at him when he placed it in his hands. Zoro thought he would hit him, but, contrary to that, he saw him grab the box with force. He did not want to see anything else. He was convinced that he could handle it. That everything was fine. That nothing had happened ... And then he walked out of there. He leaved them grief. Collided with few people, and he felt a lot of glances, but he did not stop. His body knew the way, Zoro did not need to even think about it. Even if he had, this time, for the first time, he would not have been lost in any way. He needed to protect himself, he needed shelter. He needed so many things ... Because he felt that it would break at any moment. And he doesn’t know how, but there he is.

He heard Sanji's bellowing, and in a single event, he did not have the heart to respond with that intensity ... Or even answer him. He did not know how much it happened, how he arrived, or what he said, he only concentrated on the caress on his face, wishing it were Bonney, praying it was her. But Iva-sama needed to know. And, although it was a comforting touch, it did not alleviate his pain. Nothing did it. Neither that day, nor that night. Not even at his funeral, where Doflamingo made him approach the coffin where she would rest forever.

— I hope you agree with that ... — the blond said in a raspy voice, directing his hand at the pale woman Zoro watched, when his fingers touched the cold in her fingers, his heart broke a little more. 

— It's hers ... I do not need it at all ... — remember that he responded in some way, stroking the ring that took so much effort to buy, so many hours of work, so many hours of effort. It was her, it rested now on his finger ... Where it should always be. Where he should have put it before.

— You are like a son to us, Zoro — confessed his father-in-law, with a tired voice, to say that he had exhausted his tears was little, his husband was not in better condition — If some day you... You would decide ... 

The boy closed his eyes, not wanting to hear that conversation. Adults... Widowed adults... Who better than them to remind you that something is left after your loved one dies?

— Not now, Dofla — begged, broken — Not now ... 

He did not insist.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Zoro looked at the large marquee in front of him. Sitting in front of the school, more specifically the auditorium where the end of the year concerts was being held, he wondered for the first time if he could continue there. Sitting on the bench that he shared so many times with the love of his life, entering the same places where he entered with her, living in that world where he learned to live with her. He felt miserable, more than any other. And the thought saddened him. "  _There must be someone with more serious problems ... Problems with solution, for example_  "He said, tired, it should have been simple, to show up at the show, or not to do it, why was he staying in the middle?" He stifled a curse as he took his face to his hands and hid it between them. that, clearly felt a breeze on the neck, like a caress, one that told him he had nothing to worry about.

It had only been a month since Bonney passed away, right before his eyes, and Zoro was convinced that for him life had ended too ... Although he was still breathing. Iva-sama told him that he could take as much time as he needed before returning ... He would allow him to return even the next course if he decided not to show up for the show. How was it possible that they had the courage to continue with it? Zoro knew it, refused to accept it. Although everyone was still feeling the absence of his girlfriend, the show must go on. Especially now. Not only because of the situation before his departure, now it was especially because of her departure. Except for the founders — and Zoro thought that he could only affirm Ivan-Kov himself —  There was no other person in the world who loved school the way Bonney wanted it. And she would not let her death ruin the show! He growled to himself, almost listening to her say something about it.

The last month he spent with the question harassing him. Should he resign? Should he stay? What would Bonney hope he would do? To comply for both? Desist?  _"Whatever you expect does not matter, it's not here to see it,"_ said a voice bitter in his mind, Zoro refused to recognize himself being that way. It must be the pain talking ... He did not want to think that he became someone else. 

He had an exact week going straight to school just to sit there, without saying anything, without doing anything. Without living for nothing. Around him, his companions began to get impatient. But nobody claimed him. Not even he, who looks at him with hatred every time he passes. He, who seems to curse him with only his blue eyes blazing with frustration. Zoro does not want to continue supporting it.

He does not know what makes him decide to enter that particular day, he only knows that many have dedicated lamenting attempts of smiles that try to comfort him. He would like to ask they to abstain, but he do not dare to say anything. He is afraid to sound ruder than his mind sounds, and he does well to keep quiet. His tongue has sharpened dangerously during that time in her absence, and that afternoon is only the beginning of a story for which he is not prepared.

That Friday night he decides to stay working late in the studio that Iva-sama had arranged for the authors of the school. As suspected, his few companions give him the whole room as soon as they see him enter. It has not changed almost anything. Bonney and he were the ones who almost lived there, after all ... No one dared move a pencil. Zoro lets himself fall on the chair feeling like his breathing is difficult. It sinks into place, then looks at the ceiling with a desolate expression.

A few months and a few days ... That time passed since he was right there, next to her, writing that stupid song that Marco so much wanted. A month and a few days, and, for the first time in what would be the rest of his life, he feels a bitter sweet when he thinks of her. When he swears he hears her humming there, at his side.

Their song.

For the first time in years, it ceases to seem like a happy song ... A small corner of his mind understands it. He jealously guards the pain in his chest, and tries to smile by humming it.  

_"So happy together"_

Was that kind of feeling Bonney's when he sang it the first time, while crying at she seeing him?

 

.

.

.

.

.

 


End file.
